


(running from) the kobayashi maru

by ElasticElla



Category: Leverage
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos is going off again about the tiny elf costume from years ago, and Hardison just can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(running from) the kobayashi maru

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/663621.html)

Chaos is going off again about the tiny elf costume from years ago, and Hardison just can't take it anymore. “Stop talking about Parker like that!”  
  
Chaos looks smug rather than amused or blase, and Hardison really should taken that as his warning. “Jealous?”  
  
“The fuck? No, dude-”  
  
“I think you _are_ ,” Chaos says, practically singing the last word.  
  
“You're making this weird man.” Not that things weren't usually some degree of weird between them with all of their past history, but this was a new type of weird- one Hardison really didn't want to poke at.  
  
Chaos shrugs, “You can't deny our sexual chemistry-”  
  
“ _What_.”  
  
“-our competitive natures, the fact that I'm better at coding than you-”  
  
Hardison cracks his knuckles, wiggling his fingers in case this turned into an impromptu hack off.“Oh _hell_ no, you did not-”  
  
“-and that we're both nerd hot, ergo chemistry.”  
  
“There was so much wrong there, I don't even know where to start.”  
  
Chaos grins, “Just say 'no Chaos I've never thought about your dick' and we can pretend this conversation never happened.”  
  
“I am not indulging you in your creepy mind games-”  
  
“So you have! I bet you've even fantasized about us.”  
  
“ _Nope_.”  
  
“Not beating me, finally hacking faster than me?”  
  
Hardison swallows, and it _does_ sound an awful lot like one of the stories he used to tell himself to get his typing per second up or to get to sleep.  
  
Chaos's hand clasps his shoulder, and his initial reaction _should_ be to shake it off, not to want to throw him up against a wall- and anything else Hardison thinks after that is absolutely Chaos's fault for putting the ideas in his head.  
  
Chaos is smirking like the damn antagonist he is, and squeezes Hardison's shoulder once more before dropping his hand. “When you change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
  
.  
  
Hardison tries not to think about it. But apparently not thinking about Chaos sexually is a lot like not thinking about pink elephants. It doesn't help that the rest of Leverage 2.0 is dating: Parker with Amy and Eliot with Mikel. And Hardison tries not to be bitter, but seriously- _how_ was he the odd man out? He's hacked into every database, has role played out all of his favorite fantasies, and while he never has difficulty in getting a date or three, at the end of the night he's still somehow the lonely nerd.  
  
It is _so_ not cool.  
  
One Friday night, well early Saturday morning, Hardison decides to sneak into Chaos's systems. He might be a little drunk, but a nasty virus will remind Chaos that _he's_ the superior hacker. He has like organization and logic on his side.  
  
Twenty minutes of hitting wall after wall, Hardison is beginning to think he _might_ be a little too drunk to figure this out. He's sure sober him could do it, and with that comforting thought, and a small promise to himself to try again in the morning, he backs off.  
  
Which is when a dialogue box opens up on his screen: _it's qt that ur trying so hard to get in me ;)_  
  
Hardison's eyes narrow, and really only his drunken busted pride can be blamed for deciding to play along with it to try and throw Chaos off.  
  
 ** _we both know I wouldn't need to try if I really wanted up in your systems_**  
  
 _so then u were just fucking around to get my attention?_  
 _i kno u got the pentagon at 12_  
 _unless u peaked rlly early_  
 _performance issues?_  
  
Hardison viciously bites the head off a little gummy frog before responding, fingers drumming on his keyboard. This is not how he thought Chaos would respond, though what that says about him-  
  
 ** _No._**  
 ** _fuck off, I'm going to sleep._**  
  
 _touchy touchy_  
 _or does that make things worse ;))_  
  
Hardison might slam his laptop shut a little too hard, but he's beyond caring. He's going to go to sleep now, and maybe when he wakes up this will all turn out to be some weirdly realistic feeling dream from one of Eliot's latest brews.  
  
(His actual dream involves Chaos and space and not very nice aliens and Chaos calling him _Alec_ , and when he wakes up he's even more confused than before. And worse, sober.)


End file.
